Revenge from Loosing a Love
by Darcwidder83
Summary: This sequel to Unexpected Love. Warren and Layla are kidnap and the only suspect is the MIA will that no one has been able to contact. So its up to the sidekicks to figure out whats going on and save this love from this weird happening. Or is there mor
1. Chapter 1

-1The Aftermath of the Wedding

A/N- This the beginning of my sequel to Unexpected Love. So I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first. It's a bit of a mystery and it will include the sidekicks.

"Honey are you alright." Jetstream was saying in the other side of the room to her son.

"Open up son. You need to talk. Son?" the Commander is getting impatient but just like before his son would not open the door to his apartment.

No one has seen him since he flew out of the wedding. With his heart broken. So everyone around him is starting to worry.

"I am sorry honey." the Commander say turning to his wife. "We can try it later again. We can't force him to talk if he is not ready."

"I know but I am worry about him." she says to her husband.

"He'll get better you'll see." the Commander says as they leave without talking to there son again.

-------------------------

"I can't believe you finally confess your love to her." Zack was saying to Warren.

"Yeah it took you two long enough to get together." Magenta continue.

There friends were smiling at the new couple. They new that they love each other and it was good to know that they will be together. They deserve each other.

"Yeah. I just wish we didn't hurt Will by it. But I couldn't continue with this lie. I don't love him. Not like he deserves. Now I am just happy that Warren here finally steped up." Layla says patting Warren's chest lightly.

Warren kisses the top of Layla heads. Looking down on her with loving eyes.

"Talking about Will. Have any of you guys talk to him?" Warren ask looking at his friends.

"No one has been able to talk to him. He doesn't open the door or answer the door." Magenta was saying.

"Yeah I went to see him the other day but nothing. I even talk to his parents and they haven't heard from him either." Zack says.

Layla looks down worry. It has been a week since that disastrous wedding. She looks up at her love with asking eyes.

"Go." Warren says. "He needs you."

"Are you sure?" Layla says. Warren nods. "Thank you."

She gives Warren a fast loving kiss and quickly waves to her friends before she runs of.

Leaving her love sadden with the situation and there friends confuse.

-----------------

There is a soft knock at Will's apartment door. After ten minutes a soft feminine voice is heard through the deserted looking apartment.

"Will its me…. Please open the door we need to talk about last week." there is no answer "Will please I am worry about you."

Layla is about to knock the door again when she hears the door unlocking. The door opens up a crack and she sees a very disturbing sight.

"Will…" she tries to say but the words are stuck in her throat. In his sight she just wanted to break down and cry.

'How could she have done this to him.' she thinks at the sight as she sees the man that has loved her unconditional with puffy eyes. His face unshaven and he is still wearing the tux of there wedding day.

"Layla?" he says looking at me "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Will? May I come in?"

He shrug stepping back from the door.

"What do you want?" he says a hint of anger in his voice. "Did he leave you already for another woman?" he ask with a hint of hope in his eyes.

I shake my head from side to side.

"How you doing Will? I heard that no one has been able to reach you this week."

"What for so they can pity me like you are right now. No thank you. I don't need anyone's pity. Specially yours or that…that…traitor."

"Warren didn't betrayed you Will. If anyone did it was me. I kept stringing you along while I was in love with him. But he kept pushing me away and I though he didn't love me. Since you loved me it was easier to be with you." she looks away embarrass. "I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than this, me."

He turns my face around to face him.

"I guess you are right. If you were willing to lie to me for so long I do deserve better." I smile at him sadly. "It just hurts so much. You the woman that I love with my best friend Layla. It hurts so much." he says pointing at his heart.

I finally break down. How can we have done this to him.

"I guess we are the last person you ever wanted to see. You must hate me and Warren for what we did to you."

There is few minutes of silence. After I stop crying he looks at me more calmly.

"When?" I says breaking the awkward silence.

"When, what?" I ask trying to avoid to answer.

He looks at me very hard.

"That night we went to the club after we graduated from Sky High." he nods in comprehension remembering that night "You were so drunk you started flirting with every girl in the club. We were in a break but it still hurt seeing you do that. I was near tears when Warren asked me to dance. It got hot inside. We were a little drunk and we ended up in bed that night. We decided to go out a little but a month later we got back together. But since then every time we broke up I would spend the time with him. Every time falling a little bit more in love with him." I say concluding my story.

"So it was my fault." Will says quietly.

"No it wasn't Will. We just weren't meant to be. I kept thinking we were but I was wrong." I say keeping the blame on me.

"Layla, can you go now." he says in a calm voice. "I need some time to think and take a shower." he rubs his chin. "and a shave."

I laugh.

"Are you going to be okay?" I say felling a little better with his reaction.

"Surprisingly yeah. At least I know how it happen. I just need to go think a little. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. Anything you want."

"Can you talk to my dad and mom and tell them I went for a fly. That I will call them when I come back."

"Yeah I will."

With that say Layla leaves Will to take a shower.


	2. The Mystery Begins

-1Chapter 2-

The next day

Magenta goes to Warren's apartment. Layla moved the day after the wedding. They had all plans to hang out together that morning.

She softly knocks on the door but there is no answer. She tries again and this time louder. Yet no answer.

'That is weird. Its already ten in the morning. They are always up early.' Magenta thinks. At that moment Zack arrives.

"Hey Mag you just got here too?" he says as he nears her.

"No I've been here for about five minutes and no one has answer the door." she says worried.

"Maybe they went out." he says hopeful. Yet something inside him was saying that this wasn't right.

"I guess but if that did happen Layla would have at least left us a note. You know how she is."

"Your right. Lets try to get in. This is not like them." Zack reaches up towards the top of the door framed and pulls out an extra key. "Lets go investigate."

He unlocks the door and pushes it open. Inside the apartment it looks like a war zone. The furniture was trash and burnt. The plants were frozen. Something definitely went wrong here. They walk into the kitchen and see the phone fallen on the floor and a bowl of cereal upside down with its contents pouring off the table.

"We need to go get some help." Magenta says. "We need to go get Will. He will want to help. No matter what he still cares for them."

"No I don't think that is a good idea, Mag. Lets get the Commander and Jetstream."

"Come on Zack. Don't you see it? This is the way to help Will. This way he has no other choice than to go out of the apartment." she says.

"Okay lets go."

----------------------

Outside Will's apartment

Magenta is standing there with Zack behind her. She is knocking but just like at Warren's and Layla's there is no answer.

"Lets go in." Zack takes out his spare keys and unlocks the door.

The two walk in the room. They are greeted by a very clean place. Nothing was out of place. But Will was no were to be found.

"That's it." Zack takes out his cell phone and dials the Stronghold number.

"Yes." Commanders strong voice says on the other line.

"Hi Commander this is Zack. I was wondering if you have seen or heard from Will lately."

"Hey Zack. Last thing we heard was that he was flying over Jamaica last night. Why?" he ask.

"There is just something weird going on here, sir. We went to see Layla and Warren…" the Commander interrupts.

"Look after what those two did to my son I don't wish to hear about them right now. So if you don't mind please don't mention them around us."

"But…" Zack tries again.

"Not a word." the line goes dead then.


	3. Where to start?

-1Chapter 3-

"This is way to weird." Magenta says after they tried reaching the Commander again. "First Warren and Layla disappear and there apartment looks like a war zone. And Will is no where to be found."

"But what can we do? Are powers suck. The only way we do this stuff right is because we all work as a team." Zack says.

"Our powers might not be as good as there's but we can do other stuff. For instants we can at least figure out what happen to the three and who is behind it."

"You mean like detective work." Zack ask with excitement.

"Yeah. Exactly. We are our best friends only hope Zack. We owe them this."

"Yeah lets go." Magenta says.

"But where?"

"What do you say we go pay Jamaica a visit?"

A/N- Sorry its short. I guess I should have put this in the last chapter. But I'll try to update soon.


	4. Finding there Friends

-1Chapter 4- Finding there Friends

A/N- Sorry its been taking so long. I hope to finish it before I go back to school. Please review. I am more inspire when I know people are reading and leaving comments. Good or bad its welcome. On with the story now.

"You know this is the last lead we have." Zack is saying to Magenta.

"I know. I hope they are here." Magenta says as they enter an old abandon building in Jamaica.

There last clue in this island. Last hope to find and rescue there best friends.

"Look." Zack says pointing up ahead.

Standing in two glass and white cells are a weak looking Layla and Warren.

"Okay we found them. What now?" Magenta says

"I don't know." Zack says with a blank expression.

Just then they see this figure stand in front of the cells.

They gasp as they see who it is holding there friends hostage.

"Will." they both say quietly in unison.

"Good morning lovebirds. How was your night." he taunts at his prisoners.

"What do you think?" Warren says standing up.

Layla is still sitting in her bed looking at something beyond Will.

"Layla love. What is wrong?" Will says ignoring his ex best friend.

"Your not Will." she says plainly.

"What do you mean I am not Will. Of course I am Will. You know the man you dumped in the alter. Right in front of everybody. For that." he say pointing at Warren with discuss.

"No you are not." she says coldly.

"I think she has lost it." Will says addressing Warren again. "I mean she doesn't believe I am me."

"Whatever." Warren says ignoring Will sitting at his bed looking at Layla. "I just want you to know something Layla." she turns to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too Warren."

They press their hands to the glass trying to touch each other. Ignoring there raging host.

"We need to do something." Magenta says looking at Zack.

"Yeah and soon they look like they are dying in there." Zack agrees.


	5. Will's Problem

-1Chapter 5- Will's Problema

A/N- Sorry again. Sort of got lost how to write the next chapter. Then I started school and my internet stop working. But now here it is. I am almost done.

They see then an angry Will open a door to where Layla was held. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her out.

His where shining a grayish black color. But no one but Layla saw that.

Zack and Magenta goes to the other side of the warehouse and look down on the place where Warren.

"We need to find a way to get him out of there before will kills Layla." Zack whispers to Magenta.

"But what?" she ask desperately staring down at the horrific sight of her best friends in despair by another friend.

"Why Layla? Why?" he says holding her up by her arm. "I've giving you my love for so long. My heart. My soul its yours. But you just broke my heart and shred my soul."

Layla just shakes her head. She knows that nothing she says will make things better. He wasn't her Will.

"I got it." Zack points right at the top of Warren's cell. There is a wire that seems to keep it together. He then looks at her.

"What?" Magenta says. Then she looks into Zack's eyes and knows his plan. "Oh no. Not this again."

"It's the only way Mag. Don't you want to save our friends?" he ask with a puppy dog face.

Magenta looks down as she hears Warren screaming for Will to stop. Will was holding Layla by the throat and was shaking her. Still screaming why in her face.

"Alright."

Magenta turns into a guinea pig and jumps to the roof of the glass prison. She reaches the wire and starts to nibble on it without anyone noticing her. Just as she is about done she hears a small whisper.

It was Layla and she wasn't sounding good.

Then there is a loud whooshing sound as the door to the prison that is holding Warren unrepentantly opens. As soon as he is free he jumps forward knocking Will out of balance. Layla's unconscious body rolls to the side.

Magenta and Zack runs to their friends side.

"Zack go help Warren against Will I don't think that he can use his powers right now. I'll take care of Layla." Magenta says as she checks that her best friend its still breathing.

Just as Zack goes to help fight of Will a small moan comes out of the earthly girl. Magenta turns to look at her eyes.

"Mag, what are you doing here?" she says as she sits up.

"We came to rescue you and Warren."

Layla just nods and hugs her friend.

"We need to help." She says standing up quickly.

She is still to hurt so she winces in pain but ignores it as she runs to Warren. Who was in the floor.

"Hi." The man says to his love.

"Hi." she whisper backs. "Have you seen his eyes?"

The pyro nods.

"The possessor, right?" he ask.

"I believe so. He has enough hate towards us to pry on our feelings to put us against each other." she says looking at her other friends fighting the powerful Will Stronghold.

"So what can we do? In here our powers are useless." he ask.

"Then we take the fight outside." she says with a smile in her face.

He kisses her quickly in agreement and stands up to fight once more.

"Ready?" he ask his beautiful girlfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be to face him." she says with a sad smile.

"Then lets do it."


	6. Fixing Will's Problem

-1Chapter 6- Fixing Will's Problem

"Once we're outside you know what to do, right?" he ask her.

"Yes, I'll get Magenta to help. So you and Zack will be on you to, boys." she says back.

"Right."

Just as Layla starts to walk towards her fighting friends but he grabs her arm and pulls her into an embrace and kisses her passionately.

When she pulls away she looks up at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" she says a daze.

"For good luck." he says shrugging and walking away.

"Okay." she says and pulls him into another kiss.

"What is that for, now?" he ask raising his eyebrows at her.

"I just wanted too." she says running away to help her friends.

They run forward just as Will is holding Magenta and the other Zack.

Warren throws himself towards Will and Warren's body hits Will's midsection. Will instantly drops both Magenta and Zack.

"So what is the plan?" Zack ask Layla as Warren and Will are fighting in front of them.

"We lure him outside." she then turns to Magenta. "Then you and I work on the antidote. While you Zack," she turns to him. "help Warren fight Will."

"An antidote, for what?" Zack ask.

"Will is being poses. He would never do something like this. No matter how much we hurt him." Layla says.

"Are you sure about that?" Mag asks.

Layla just nods.

"Lets go then." Zack says.

Just as they move forward Will throws Warren through the wall and he lands on the outside.

"I guess we don't need to do that part anymore." Zack says as Layla is running ahead of them.

"Come on." Magenta says as she runs after her friends.

When they get close enough to the fighting boys they see that Warren is now able to use his fire power.

There Layla's vines is holding Will still while Warren throws fire balls at him. But they don't seem to even scratch him and soon Will is able to break free.

He turns to Layla but before he can move an inch Zack got on his way. Letting Layla run to Magenta and start on the antidote.

While the men are fighting Layla produces the herbs needed while Magenta plucks them out and starts grinding them together.

"You think this will work?" Magenta ask the other woman.

"I hope so. For all our sakes. We can imagine what can Will do. But hopefully we wont find out." She says looking at her friend. "Thank you, Mag. We would have died if you two haven't come."

"We are your friends. When we saw your place and no one was willing to help we decided to come and help you ourselves." she smiles up at her. "Its ready."

"Lets go then." Layla says taking the small vile from her friends.

Layla walks towards the fighting men and pushes her way to Will. A plan of how to do this running through her mind.

"Will stop, please. Don't hurt them." she puts her hand on his shoulder. "You want me. You can have me. Just don't do anything you will regret."

The other three friends look at her in confusion.

Will kisses Layla and she doesn't pull back. That makes Warren angry but Magenta and Zack hold him back.

"For real, Layla? This isn't a trap?" he ask his eyes still close.

"I am sorry that I didn't realize how much you love me. You were willing to do all of this just to have me. You definitely deserve me more than Warren. Will you forgive me love?" she says.

He opens his eyes and looks into hers.

She lifts up and kisses him passionately. At that moment Will drops to his knees and holds his head.

"Bring the bottle now." Layla scream to her friends that have looked away so that Warren wont loose his temper.

Magenta quickly comes next to her and Will and holds the bottle to his mouth. All of a suddenly this dark figure comes out of Will's mouth and into the bottle.

Will then collapses into the ground.

"We better take him inside." Warren says picking him up and walking towards the building that once held his prison.

Zack follows him.

"Here." Magenta says giving Layla the now seal bottle with the villain. "How did you do that?"

"When you he had his eyes close I put some of the antidote into my mouth. That is why I kiss him again." she says walking towards the building.

"Brilliant." Magenta says walking right behind her.

A/N- Okay sorry for the late updates. There is one chapter left so r and r. Please.


	7. Its all going to be Alright

-1Chapter 7- Its all going to be Alright

A/N- Okay here is the long awaited last chapter. Just in case you're a little confuse about this story I like to say it is a sequel. So if you haven't read the previous story it will help. I guess I should have mention it in like the first chapter. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Warren ask as Will begins to open his eyes.

He looks around the room and then settles his gaze settles on his almost wife and the man she left him for.

"Do you remember anything that has happen?" Layla ask him with a worried voice.

He shakes his head and looks confuse at everybody.

"I see bits of stuff but I don't know what happen." he says and looks down at Layla's hand that is being held by Warren's.

He gives a big sigh as Zack and Magenta give worry looks at the couple.

For a few minutes no one talk worry of Will's reaction of the news. Then Warren finally speaks up.

"Its not important right now. I think we better head back home." he says standing up.

"Where are we anyway?" Will ask finally looking at his surroundings.

"Jamaica." Zack and Magenta whisper to him.

"We'll explain everything to you on our way back to the states." Layla says helping him up.

"Yeah we should really get going." Warren says as they walk out of the building.

-------------------------------------------

"I am sorry you guys. I should have been more careful." Will says as all five sit in his apartment.

"You couldn't control yourself." Zack says trying to make him feel better.

"And anyway what is the point of having friends like us if you wont let us save your behinds every once in a while." Magenta finishes.

Will gives them a small smile.

"Mag I think is time for us to go now." he gets up and shakes Will's hand. "Be careful man."

Magenta walks to Will and hugs him before standing next to Zack.

"Bye you guys. Call us later for anything." she says as she leaves with Zack.

Will then turns to Warren that is sitting right in front of him while Layla is leaning at the wall to their right.

"I am sorry man." Will begins. "I know that it wasn't truly me but he was feeding of my emotions. I am still hurt but not that angry and never in a million years would I do anything to hurt you and Layla."

Warren then turns to Layla and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"I want to apologize too, Will. What I did to you was/is bad. You are my best friend and…I am really sorry." Warren says.

Will smiles at him.

"So what is your next step?" Will says looking from one to the other.

"You mean like marriage or something?" Layla ask sitting next to Warren.

Will nods.

"Not right now." Warren answers. "We are just going to start from the beginning. Like with a proper first date." he finishes squeezing her hand gently.

"I just want you two to know that is going to take me sometime to get over this but I am happy for both of you. Even if I feel the pain. I know you didn't want to hurt me. I guess its my fault for insisting." he gives them a weak smile. "But… you know."

The two of them nod.

"We should go now too Layla." Warren says standing up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Layla says looking at Will.

"Yeah, go ahead you two." he gets up and walks both of them to the door.

They hug each other and as Will closes the door he says:

"It will all be good soon."


End file.
